bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tora Enkaku
Tora Enkaku (遠隔虎 Enkaku Tora, Distant Tiger) is a soldier of the Jōren and a resident of Heisekai, he is a rather dispassionate and somewhat lazy individual. Despite possessing skill, Tora tends to not use it to his full potential, regardless, he is a well-liked individual throughout the organization. Appearance Tora is a slightly imposing, but somewhat dispassionate individual, he bears a toned and lean figure, with strong arms, legs and abdomen. He seems to keep his face in a slight, cocky smile, which represents his aloof and careless nature. Like many Heisekains, Tora has slightly more tanned skin in comparison to the shinigami of Soul Society. Tora's hair is a blond color, and is kept relatively neat and slicked back, with a slight spike in the middle section whilst it being curled at the back and spiking out at the nape of his neck, the result of using gel regularly on his hair. Tora adorns an attire that consists primarily of a long-sleeved, musky green jacket with golden lining that has gold shoulder-plates on it, and kept closed up with belt straps in replacement of buttons. Above this he wears a red scarf of sorts which is kept tied up in a similar fashion to a cape, tied with a single golden piece of cloth. Under this he is seen wearing a single, sleeveless black tank-top, and on his lower body he is seen with a pair of off-white pants belted with a single black belt and finally a pair of leather black shoes. He is regularly seen carrying his Kidō Pistols in holsters on the left side of his pants. Personality History Tora was brought up by his father, an unnamed scholar in Heisekai, who was part of Chrono Island, however due to being part of the Royal Library, his father was assassinated at a younger age. He was then shipped off to Quest Island, where Tora would apply to be a soldier in the Jōren. Through years of training, he would enter as a highly qualified soldier, though it is unknown what his goal for joining the organization actually is. Synopsis Equipment Kidō Pistols: The standard equipment of all Jōren soldiers is to wield at the least one armament of Kidō. Unlike most, Tora has taken it upon himself to wield two firearms, connecting their firing potency with different Kidō for maximum effect, and wielding them along with his own martial art prowess to perform the reminiscent of a "traditional" Hybrid Hakuda Kidō Style. *'Hōfuku' (報復 Avengers) are the name of his dual Kidō Pistols. The pistols themselves seem to bear semblance to traditional pistols, whilst having a slightly more elongated chamber than most, along with a slight curve. These chambers build up reiryoku infused with different Kidō, releasing them upon pulling the trigger, causing it to release into potent beams of energy, the color and elemental aspect of it being varied dependent on the spell fired in question. Tora normally uses spells such as or dependent on the situation, but he sometimes uses for less fatality if ordered. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash9876 Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Under Construction Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Heroes